Why Me?
by CatchingFire75
Summary: This is a story of my O/C, Willow Greene of District Twelve. Follow her from the reaping to now, as she tells her story as she went from a bubbly young girl to a torn up adult. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I sit and wonder, why me? Why was I chosen to compete in the 71st Hunger Games? Why was I chosen to be the victor of the 71st Hunger Games? Why did President Snow tear away my happy bubbly life and replace it with this horrible, gloomy one? I know I was a boisterous child, getting into mischeif every so often, but surely this isn't my punishment. What happend to me shouldn't be anyones punishment. At least if I had died, I would be safe and happy instead of how I am now. By the time I realised this it was to late. They had already broken me, taken my life away from me. I have turned into a robot, who's sole purpose of being alive is to keep the citizens of the Capitol happy. I hate that. I hate my life, what it has turned into. I hate President Snow. But most of all, I hate myself. For killing all those helpless children. For killing my family. For giving up so easily. My name is Willow Greene and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

It all started on Reaping Day, year seventy one. I was twelve years old and it was my first reaping. I was nervous, but not too much as I didn't have to take out tesserae or anything. I lived in district twelve, and although it is the poorest district, I lived in the merchant part of the district. My parents owned the grocery store, and I used to help out sometimes for extra pocket money.

I woke up in a tangle of sheets, wet from sweat. I let out a piercing scream. Within two minutes, my older sister, Scarlett is sat beside me, rocking me gentley. She is nineteen now, so she has nothing to worry about. Though I know she is more worried about me getting reaped than she ever was for herself.

"Shh, shh, your going to be okay. You wont be reaped, you have your name in once. That's it. We live in district twelve, nearlly everyone has to take out tesserae. You'll be fine" she assures

I nod and curl up next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not gonna bother to tell you about the reaping, you can probably guess how I felt when I was reaped. Heartbroken, horror, sadness, knowing that I would die, and never live the life a human should. Never find The One, never settle down, get married, have children to protect from the reaping. Never go out with frineds and get drunk, just for te fun of it. Never. I am going to die. Maybe I was born to die? But why me?

The train ride to the Capitol was pretty quiet. My mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, spent the whole time locked in his room, sipping from a bottle. Yeah, that's gonna help us in.

I was stuck with Eifee Trinket our escort 99.9% of the time. With her fancy clothes, multi-coloured wigs and clown-like make-up and stupid, pathetic accent. Capitol accent. She was okay, in small portions. She just kept going on and on and is just so bubbly. She has so much energy. All I told her was I liked her nails, to be polite, and I had to sit through a three hour talk on the Capitol fashion at the moment. I guess the poor woman was lonley though, with no one else to talk to. Jake, my district partner, has spent most of the time in his room, only occasionally emerging for food. I know Jake and his best friend, Gale Hawthorne. They are fourteen. They go to my school. Gale's other friend is in my class, Katniss Everdeen. We aren't very close, she sort of keeps herself to herself, since her Father died in the mines last year, and her Mother went into a deep depression, leaving her left to fend for herself and her eight year old sister. I know Jake was a big family man. It is a known fact around the district that he, Gale and Katniss hunt illegally in the forest surrounding the district. Gale sometimes comes into the grocery to trade us for some fruit for a bird or two. He hates us merchants though, you can tell by the look on his face as he walks into our store. It's as though we are a lot better off than them in the seam. In a sense we are a little, but not by much. We can only eat the food that is off, as the rest is to be sold for profit. We can't have treats, we only buy the bare minimum, what we absolutly need. We need the rest for items to sell and to pay rent for the shop to the Capitol.

When we arrived at the Capitol, I was amazed by it's beauty, but mostly disgusted by it. How can they afford all this colour and beauty, buy a different outfit every other day, have there hair done, have fashion trends everyone has to keep up with, when the districts, give or take district two, the Capitols faithful side-kicks/lap dogs, are starving and the only fashion is what ever you can afford, usually ankle swingers and a torn shirt, covered in black. Or if your lucky, a wooly, kintted jumper to keep you warm in the winter.

However, I grind my teeth and plaster on fake smile, and wink mischieviously at the cowd, anf follow Eifee into the tall, colourful building where three strange people are stood.

**_A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really ill! This is chapter three! Please review! I really appreciate it! Also, check out my other story. One is a SYOT, called Bood and Torture:42nd Games, and I need tributes badly! All the information is on my profile! Also, sorry, on my profile is a poll, where you can vote for which of my stories you most want me to continue, as I will be taking a break on two of them. Many thanks x_**


End file.
